


Frosty

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic kind of, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: The boys are on a case and Dean decides to go to a bar to get his mind off of a certain angel he has feelings for





	Frosty

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another story :)
> 
> My start date for my job has been moved back so I'll have some more free time for a bit more fanfictions. I have several on my computer waiting to be finished and the second chapter done for Heavenly honey which I plan on updating this week. 
> 
> Stay tuned

Frosty

Dean loud an extremely loud huff as he looked over the research they had for their case. There was a possible witch. One who was freezing people? Great just great what they needed a rouge Elsa running around freezing people. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a groan of annoyance.

“Something on your mind, Dean?” Sam asked his voice bitchy and his face was sporting bitch face number ten.

“Yeah, we’ve been looking at this research for hours and we are no closer than what we were yesterday.” He slammed his book shut. “And I’m hungry!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Cas is getting us food so don’t hangry.”

“I’m not hangry.” He huffed. “I’m annoyed.”

“Yeah, because you are hungry.” Sam teased

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. “Did you get ahold of Rowena yet?”

Sam picked up his phone and looked at it. “No, she hasn’t texted me back yet.”

He got up and stretched. He just wanted this job done and over with so they could go home. He missed his bed, he missed his TV, he missed his kitchen, well, and he missed his everything. The door opened up and Castiel walked in with bags in his hand. Dean couldn’t help but smile. At least he had Cas. He felt his face heat up. He had been having a lot of thoughts like that lately. He mentally sighed. He was playing a dangerous game. He was developing stronger feelings for his angel friend. He had always thought the angel was good looking. He pushed those thoughts away only letting them out to play when he was alone in his shower with his thoughts.

“I got you a burger, Dean.” Castiel said. His voice was gruff and yet soft as he sat down the bag of food.

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean said as he opened up his bag. He pulled out the food. He smiled. Castiel got his food exactly right. Castiel seemed to know the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach. What was he thinking? This was Cas he was thinking about. His best friend, the ever clueless angel. He got him food like he offered it wasn’t like he went out his way to do it. Dean watched Castiel give Sam his food and he sat down on the bed.

“Any new information?” Castiel asked

“Nope.” Dean said with a mouthful of burger.

Sam gave him a sideways glare. “I messaged Rowena. Still, haven’t heard from her.” He took a bite from his salad. “We’ve looked through everything. We can’t find anything that connects the victims other than they were young men.”

“So we’ve yet to figure out why the witch is freezing people?” He asked with a head tilt. He picked up some of the research off the table and looked over it. From where Dean was sitting it looked like the autopsy report.

“No, not yet.” Sam said

“Says here some of them where missing organs.” He grimaced as he read that. “Why would they do that?”

“Because witches are gross.” Dean offered as he took a big bite of his burger. It was a good burger.

The angel tilted his head. “But Rowena is a witch and I wouldn’t call her gross.” He stated as he looked over the report again.

Dean frowned. Jealously flashed through him, he couldn’t believe Cas defended Rowena like that.

“Perhaps they are using the organs for a spell.” Castiel offered

Dean finished his burger and tossed his wrapper into the bag. He watched Castiel as he looked over the report. His eyebrow was raised as he read over it. Dean licked his lips. God Cas was hot when he raised his eyebrow like that. He stared at him catching a glimpse of his dark blue eyes under those even darker lashes. Dean wanted nothing more to do than forget the case and push Cas on the bed and kiss those chapped lips. His mind wandered into the fantasy. He felt his body heat up. He got up from the bed. “I uh, am going to head out.”

Sam jerked his head up. “What? You’re going out? Dude, we are in the middle of a case.”

“Sam, we aren’t getting anywhere with this case okay? I need some air.” Dean grabbed his jacket. “Just going to have a few drinks at that bar down there.” And get his mind off of Castiel. “I’ll be back.”

***

Dean walked into the nearby bar. It was dark and badly lit. A good dive bar. He walked up to the bar and sat down.

A young female waitress came up to him. “What will you have, darling?”

“Whiskey.” He said with a smile

She grinned at him. She laid down a glass and poured in the amber liquid. “Never seen you around here before, hansom.”

He smirked as he sipped his drink. Yeah, flirting with a girl that will get his mind off of Castiel and his thick body and blue eyes… and he was getting his mind off of him. He looked into the girl’s eyes. They were blue but not the right blue. “Just in town visiting.”

She licked her lips as she looked down at him. “Visiting huh?” She poured him another drink after he finished his first one.

“Yeah visiting. I came in here to get my mind off of stuff.” He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He patted his pocket. It could wait.

“Well, I get off work in ten minutes if you want to… visit some more.”

Hell ya. He downed his drink. He was going to get some and that would show his mind and libido. He followed the girl to the back of the bar.

She looked back at him. “My apartment is upstairs.” She took his hand and led them up a set of dark narrow stairs that were barely visible.

Dean grinned from ear to ear as she let him in. “Nice place.” He said then he smelled the faint odder of blood. His blood ran cold as he looked back at the woman. She was locking the door with several deadbolts. Son of a bitch. She was the witch. He reached into his pocket hoping to send a message to Sam or Cas before she turned around.

She spun on her heels and said something in Latin.

His phone flew out of his hand and hit the wall with a loud thud. He was pretty sure it was broken now. “Well, I’m going to assume you’ve been the one freezing people.”

She laughed. “You would be right.” She uttered more Latin which caused Dean to fly against the walls.

He was pinned as his arms above his head unusable. “Shit!” He shouted

“This will be painless.” She picked up a small jar off the counter. “As long as you don’t fight it.”

He watched her mix the chemicals. He cursed himself. Why didn’t he just stay and do research? Now here he was about to get done in by a witch. He sighed all of the regrets filled his mind but first and foremost he regretted not telling Cas how he felt before this. He’d give anything to be able to look into those blue eyes one more time and tell him how much he loved him. He flinched as she poured the liquid over him as she spoke in Latin. He felt his arms break out in goosebumps. “What did you-“ That thought was cut off when the door blew off the hinges. Castiel strolled through the door that hung on its hinges like a man on a mission. His hand held up, his eyes glowed blue, and his face was a mask of anger.

“Cas?” Dean asked his voice soft barely above a whisper. His heart beat in his chest. Sure he felt like a damsel in distress at this moment but this scene was oh so hot.

He looked at him. “Dean?” He asked his gruff voice cutting through like a razor. “Are you hurt?”

He shook his head.

“Who the hell are you?” The witch hissed at Castiel.

“I am an angel of the Lord.” He retorted as he tossed his angel blade at her. It hit her, dead center of her chest. She let out a scream as she hit the floor.

Dean’s wrists were set free and he hit his knees when he was let loose. “Ouch.” He mumbled. He felt someone touch his shoulders.

“Dean?” Castiel asked his voice soft as he looked over him.

“I’m okay. I think.” He stood up and let Castiel get a good look at him. “How did you find me?” He asked. He felt a brief flash of cold. He frowned. The witch was dead so the magic shouldn’t work right.

“I heard your longing.” He stated as he rested his fingers on Dean’s forehead and closed his eyes. “Oh no.”

“Oh no what?” he asked.

Castiel pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

“Cas, Cas talk to me, buddy.” He felt anxious what was wrong with him.

“Sam, I found Dean.” He said into his phone. “He found the witch she… well, she’s dead now but she dumped something on him. I think it was a freezing spell. It’s not wearing off his temperature is dropping.”

“I feel fine.” He said to Cas when suddenly he started to shiver. It was like someone was cranking the A.C. “Is it cold in here or is it just me?”

The angel looked at him his blue eyes wide and wild. “Okay, Sam.” Castiel stripped his coat off and handed it to Dean. “Put this on.”

Dean frowned at the coat and took it. He slowly put it on feeling a little warmer now.

“I understand.” He hung up his phone and looked at Dean.

“Wh-what did he say?” He asked. He started to shiver. He wrapped the coat tighter around him. Man did this coat smell good.

“Rowena told Sam that this spell wears off. But we have to keep you warm. Once you hit a certain temperature it will fade quicker.”

“C-cool.” He said his teeth chattering

Castiel looked at him his eyes filled with worry. “I need to get you warm.” He took off his suit jacket and handed it to Dean. “Put this on too. I will look and see if this woman had any hot tea or cocoa in her place.”

Dean took the jacket and looked down at the dead witch and frowned. “Can’t we go elsewhere? What if someone decides to come up here?” He took off the tan coat and slipped on the suit jacket then put it back on. Now he felt like he was surrounded by Cas.

“No, Dean,” He said. He looked at him with a wide-eyed look. “It’s cold tonight. If we go out there that will just lower your body temperature and cause you to freeze.” He walked up to the heater and turned it up. He pulled his blade out of the witch. He looked at the body and frowned. “I’ll get rid of the body.” He lifted her up with ease and went out on the fire escape.

Dean watched him but couldn’t stop shivering. Even with three jackets on and the heat, he was freezing. He walked up to the heater and knelt in front of it. “Heat oh man I love you heat.”

Castiel came back in and looked down at him. “Stay near it. I’ll make tea.” He headed into the kitchen.

He heard the water run do doubt Cas was washing his hands and filling up the tea kettle. He felt ridiculous in three jackets and he could barely move.

The angel walked back in with a large steaming mug. “I found cocoa.” He offered it to Dean

He took it gratefully. “T-thanks.” He held the warm mug close. He took little sips from it. “I really appreciate t-this.”

Castiel sighed. “Of course, Dean I will always protect and help you.” He sat beside him. He looked strange in just his shirt and tie. Dean had seen him in other clothing but not very often.

They sat in silence as Dean drained his mug of cocoa. “I’m still cold.” He said and sat down the mug. He was still shivering.

The angel got up and got Dean a blanket and brought it to him. “Here.” He wrapped the blanket around him. He rubbed Dean’s arms trying to warm him up.

Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes. He studied his lips. He realized there might be his last chance to tell Cas how he feels. He could very well freeze to death and he did say he would do anything to get a second chance. “Cas.” He started

“Yes, Dean?” He asked as he rubbed Dean’s arms with more force. He stopped and wrapped his arms around Dean. “Body heat will help.” He justified as he pulled Dean closer to him.

“Cas, buddy,” Buddy? What’s with him calling him that? “I got to tell you something… in case I don’t m-make it.”

“Shhh, don’t talk like that, Dean. You will be okay.”

“No, let me talk, Cas.” He reached up and cupped Castiel’s face. The angel looked at him his face in a mask of confusion. “Cas, the reason I left was…” He sighed and started again. “I have…” He shook his head. “I…” He looked at Castiel’s lips then flicked them back up to the man’s eyes. “I’m better with action.”

“Huh?” The angel asked but Dean didn’t answer with words. No, Dean answered with a kiss.

The hunter pressed his lips to the angel’s. The angel let out a sound of confusion as Dean kissed him. Dean started to wonder if this was a bad idea. What if Cas didn’t feel the same? Those feelings of doubt increased as Castiel didn’t kiss him back. He started to pull away when the angel wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s head and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Dean let out a startled gasp and soon gave in. The two swapped kisses. The room was filled with the sound of their smooching and an occasional moan from one or the other.

Dean finally pushed the angel back. “I need to breathe.” He said as he panted. He had never kissed anyone for that long.

“Are you…” Castiel looked at him as if he was searching for his words.

He felt himself blush. “Am I what?”

“Warm? Did that warm you up?”

He studied the situation. The goosebumps were gone, he wasn’t shivering, he was hot, hell, and he was hot and bothered. “Umm, yeah I seem to be good.” He started to pile off the layers of clothes.

“Wait.” The angel said as he placed his two fingers on Dean. “Yes, your body temperature seems to be up… actually it’s way higher than before. Are you running a fever?”

Dean chuckled. “No,” He took off the blanket, then the trench coat, then lastly the suite. The two got up from the floor.

“I don’t understand then how did you get so warm so fast.” He looked at him then blinked. “Oh, oh.” Dean noticed his face become red.

He laughed again. “Yeah, uh, I really liked that kissing thing.”

“T-the uh, kiss yes, the kiss.” Castiel put his jacket and coat back on. “I enjoyed it as well.”

“Making out with a hot angel is nice.” Dean said without thought.

“You think I’m hot?” He asked his gruff voice coming out in a squeak

Dean smiled. Hard to believe the same man strolled in the apartment killed a witch then saved Dean gets all flustered over this. Dean took his hand. “Yeah, I…”

Castiel smiled then looked away. He sighed. “I was so worried when you left. Then I kept sensing your longing and I… it was overwhelming. I had to come here then I realized you were in danger. How long were you here before I got here?”

“Maybe five minutes.”

“I felt the longing longer than that.” He looked at him and bored into his eyes with his deep blue ones. “Dean, why did you leave? You started to tell me but,”

He sighed. “I’ve been,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Having all these feelings for you, I couldn’t stop like today I just wanted to… kiss you and be with you. I couldn’t stop so I thought if I get drunk I’d get my mind off of it or met someone and you know…”

He looked at him. A flash of pain went across his face. “You came here just to get ‘laid’ because you couldn’t stop thinking about me?”

“I know I’m sorry I just.” He sighed

“Are you… are you ashamed of your feelings for me? I know you don’t like angels,”

He cut him off. “No, it has nothing to do with you being an angel. Or even the fact that you’re a man I mean…” He felt his cheeks redden. “You’re not the first guy I’ve liked.”

“Then what was it?”

“I was scared. Scared that if this… if we become real then… it could be taken away.” He sighed. “I’ve lost so much, Cas. I don’t think I could handle losing you. It was hard enough when… before… people that come into our lives they die all of them in some terrible fashion. I don’t want that to happen to you.”

“I’ve died before and I’ve come back.”

“I know but… what if you don’t come back?”

“Dean,” He looked at the floor then looked back to him. “So you were going to deny your feelings for me just because I might die.” He took his hand and squeezed it. “I don’t plan on leaving you, Dean. No matter what.” He kissed his hand. “I will do what it takes to stay by your side. I will escape the Empty again and again just to be with you.”

“Cas, I… I love you.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

They shared another kiss. This one was more chaste and sweet than the one they had earlier.

“Let’s go I’m sure Sam is worried.” Dean said

They walked down the fire escape to avoid going through the bar. They headed to Dean’s car and got in.

“I have a question.” Castiel said as he got in the vehicle

“What is it?”

He looked at him squinting as he did when he was confused. “Are we in a relationship?”

He laughed. “Do you want to be in one?”

“Yes, please.”

“Then,” He took his hand and kissed it. “We are boyfriends.”

“Good.” He smiled brightly. “And I kept you from freezing to death.”

He laughed. “Yeah thanks for saving me.”

“Of course. Anything for you, Dean.”

He smiled as he eased the Impala out of the parking lot. He felt happy and cheerful. This was going to be the start of a beautiful and wonderful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
